Falling In Love By Numbers
by Kikenbutsu
Summary: One step. Two Step. Seems easy doesn't it? Falling in love should be? How about for a person who's never been loved, much less in love. A certain moon princess will lead, you just watch. V&S.


_Falling In Love By Numbers_

Previously Called Sweet Solitude

**Kikenbutsu**

Dragon Ball Z – Sailor Moon

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, I am not making ANY money whatsoever from the relay of this story.

* * *

**_Usagi's POV_**

I sometimes stop and think about things. Despite what the others may think, my mom, my dad, the Senshi. I don't just wander putting one leg in front of the other one without a thought in my head. I stop. And listen. I stop. And breathe. I stop. And wonder.

Do you think that if I had an ambition, would I have still been chosen as the moon princess?

Do you think that if I was like Makoto, with my love of cooking, would I have still be chosen to be Princess Serenity?

Do you think that, if I was Rei and so passionate about becoming a respectable priestess, would I have still been chosen to be Princess Serenity?

Do you think that if I wanted to become a superstar like Minako, I still would have become the Moon Princess?

Do you think that if I wanted to help people by becoming a doctor, would my fate been sealed with becoming Neo-Queen Serenity?

Because honestly. I think I was chosen. I don't think I was born into it. I don't think that I was destined by the Powers That Be to become this fantastical person that my ancestors were. I think that I had no ambition and no drive. And if Minako had no drive she would have done a fine a job as any Neo Queen Serenity.

Or any other one of the scouts. They could've taken my place. That's my theory. That's me.

And if I was destined and pre-ordained to be this wonderful, philanthropist queen of the world/democracy type people Amerika loving blonde, then I'm afraid.

I love the idea. I want to be a mother to Chibi-Usa. She is the sweetest, yet slightly annoying child I've ever met. She's funny and nosy and if we were in a sitcom she'd be the Michelle Tanner. But, I'm afraid. What kind of mother would **I **be? I mean what kind of person would I be that allowed my child to come back in the past to spend time with my former self? I think that is a little bit selfish on my part if there is no more danger to be told of in the future.

It seems like I'm the same Usagi from my point. But I can actually see it simply because I'm the one observing myself. I would want my daughter to be with me. Or am I still a flake, a ditz and a klutz, with a pretty dress and good posture?

Don't get me wrong, I mean I want to marry Mamo-chan. I love him. But what kind of wife am I that we can't handle our children. What kind of leaders are we can't quite have a ball or a party without dying. Because we've died. And we've been put under spells and it's like we're forsaken! Its like, we are so dynamic and predictable that I'll be soccer mom. The Queen of the World Soccer Mom. With the predictable husband and kid I don't even want to be around so often.

And the people of crystal Tokyo and the world! How on Earth am I going to manage to take care of them? How in the world am I going to be the right ruler and protector when I can't juggle my family life? When do I have to consult the past and have loophole and call in favors and do all that?

Why can't I just play it forward, huh?

Why can't I just handle things as they come, why do I have to know about some great and total catastrophe before it happens, ultimately making it worse than what would've happened?** People shouldn't know! I shouldn't know, no one should know**!

You know why?

Because we people know, that means _that no one can escape it_, that means there really is a density and I'll trapped in destiny's net, **forever**. That means I have no say or do with what is going on in my life. That is what.

**_END Usagi's POV _**

The lights flashed in her face harshly bringing her out of her thoughts. "GAMES OVER"

"Aw! You almost had the high score Usa-chan!" Minako yelled and shook Usagi's shoulders.

Usagi nodded, faintly before perking up and giving a small sigh. "I know. I was so distracted I didn't even notice that slime monster coming up behind me…"

Minako hugged her dear friend and led her over to the booth where Chibi-Usa, Ami, Luna and Artemis sat comfortably. "It's okay girl. I'll treat you to a soda. After all, you did beat Artemis' score!" She teased Artemis before flashing Usagi her signature V.

"Thanks Mina-chan, but I'm pretty tired. I just want to go home." Usagi explained. She wasn't lying. She had a killer headache and was calling for her bed.

"I'll walk you home." Ami offered. "I'm going your way anyway."

"Bye guys." Ami and Usagi waved to the two cats and Minako as they left.

"Ami-chan…?" Usagi began, toying with her brooch and bit, eyes on the floor.

"What is it, Usa-chan?" Ami would ask, tilting her head to the side, she could tell that Usagi wanted to ask her something.

"Do you really want to become a doctor?" She asked, lifting her head slightly and looking at her from the corner of her eyes. "I mean, how much do you want to?"

"With all my heart Usagi, it's my only ambition."

"Oh."

**_Vegeta's POV_**

* * *

* * *

****

**Lonely?**

Humph.

I've always been alone, no matter what I was doing. I was alone. People who say I strive for loneliness are idiots.

I may be Saya-jin but we aren't animals as we are taken. We are a social creature as well. We can make friends and fall in love just as the next sniveling human.

I don't strive to be alone. But I don't give a fuck if I am. That is what I'm used to, and that is what I'm comfortable with.

I only tell people to leave me when they are annoying people. And I know nothing but annoying people. Like Kakarott. And his hybrid-bitch son. And that damned woman. Bulma.

If there was someone even worth looking at I wouldn't yell, and I wouldn't scream. And I would punch and shout and all my other reactions that humans tend to think I do for fun.

I'm superior, why would I engage in a conversation with someone that isn't as strong, willed or compatible with me. I could be doing something more important.

Go away.

These human-brats don't understand the fact that I have a right to who I choose to speak to and who I don't? Don't they? If I sit down and start talking about shoes to someone without any legs wouldn't thay have the right to tell me to shut the fuck up?

Or maybe it is because I'm Vegeta, and because I'm a Prince I'm supposed to be inclined to speak to them.

Hah!

You aren't MY subjects.

Thus, I don't have to listen to your opinions.

You aren't MY equals.

Thus, I don't have to engage in intelligent conversation with you because there is lack-thereof.

You aren't MY race.

So…

You aren't my friend, so thus. I don't have to speak to you.

Maybe I'm rambling because that human woman and I just got into another argument. I don't understand why she doesn't just kick me out.

I don't mind the roof, I could do just as well without it, but if I told myself to be quiet as I do to her, I would've joined forces with one of our enemies by now. I would've kicked MY ass.

But, maybe she likes me. Maybe just maybe, she likes me.

What a dumbass I'm becoming! Kakarott told me that this morning and I'm still going on about it. I now know I've been on this planet too long when I start quoting things from the **Saya-jin That Was**.

I need to go lay down or something. I can now see why some humans turn to alcohol.

Bottoms up.

* * *

"Good-bye Chibi-Usagi." Usagi would sniffle, falling to her knees in front of her to-be daughter.

"Don't cry, Odango-Atama! You'll make me cry." Chibi-Usagi would say, now also crying. The summer had been fun of course, but now it was time to go home. It had been a lovely time, but school was about to start and her mother and father expected her home. They hadn't seen her in so long.

"Okay, well you be good, and keep up those good grades. I'll see you for vacation, Chibi-Usagi."

"Of course, mommy." She said, kissing Usagi's cheek, giving the Senshi a small curtsy and running off down the dock.

"Time…KEY!...Please Puu, send me home to mommy and daddy!" Chibi Usagi yelled, the waters whipped around her and the Senshi took a few steps back.

Something was wrong. The pink cloud appeared as usual, but with a shudder and a crack, it became a grey fog, enveloping a struggling Chibi-Usagi in a black mist.

"Chibi-Usagi!" Usagi would yell, running forward blindly and grabbing onto her foot, a fit of struggling resulted her she too also being lifted off the floor and into the portal. Luna latched onto Usagi's pant leg along with Artemis. In an instant, the four Juuban residents were gone.

"Oh no!" the Senshi cried in unison.

* * *

And plop!

The four Juuban residents fell. Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop!

Right through the ceiling and onto the kitchen table of Capsule Corp.

Mrs. Briefs who had been baking looked at the mess of people and dropped her pan of cookies.

"Oh dear."

* * *

Please review. Review and continue. I didn't get many reviews for the previous volume, so I figured y'all didn't enjoy it. If you want to see it again, review. If not, press that 'x' button at the top of your screen. 


End file.
